


Taken Away From My Hands

by SoilBlack



Series: Honey and Pepper [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Love, M/M, Other, Tragedy, hanzo faces his faults and mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoilBlack/pseuds/SoilBlack
Summary: Hanzo realises what he had actually done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the second part of the serie. I hope you like it , bye the way , don't forget to follow me on tumblr :http://soilblack.tumblr.com/

Hanzo opened his eyes with realisation.

He broke his promise to Kenshi.He let his emotions control his actions.

When he had cut Qan Chi's head , he hadn't even thought twice. Because he had thought he deserved the revenge all the way.

But right now , right now everything was in great danger. Maybe Quan Chi was not breathing anymore , that was true , yet he wasn't feeling any satisfy or proudness in his heart. 

Because he had realised what he actually had done.

He broke the trust he earned. He basically acted like the creature he hated to be. When he had seeked his vengeance , he was exactly like once he was dead and in Netherrealm. Lİke when he was just skull an bones with hellfire.

Because of his impulsive behaviour , Shinnok was set free and ready to take over the Earthrealm once again. Because of his conduct , everyone could be dead in a couple of days.  
Because of his actions , he could lose Kenshi forever now. And that terrified Hanzo. He could feel it within his bones. However , regret after anger meant nothing. The situation was already fucked up.

He came to notice again when he heard someone shout " He's awake! ". With this , he looked around himself , where he was tucked in. Hanzo was in a white room , lying down on a hospital bed , his right shoulder wrapped up by bandage. He must have been taken to Special Forces' emergency. So , there must have been some conflict happened , or else they wouldn't take him here. 

And , well , if he was in this condition , how was Kenshi then? Was he okay? Was he safe?  
Where was his lover?

The question he asked himself inside his brain jerked Hanzo awake all of a sudden. Apprehension for his boyfriend was overlapping from his body , he just had to see Kenshi with his own eyes , otherwise he wasn't going to find serenity anytime soon.

He stood up from the bed , he was forced a bit yet he didn't care , he had precedence which was not himself. He released himself from the wires , took his belongings and went out from the emercency room.  
An attendant saw Hanzo walking down the corridor , and tried to convince him to go back to the room , to rest some more , but immediately Hanzo refused to do this , and passed him straight away.

However , he quicky realised he wasn't going to break free from the stupid nurses. Some blond chick in a nurse uniform stuck to his left arm and said " You can not head out this early , sire. You still need to rest. " with an Australian accent heavy in her tounge.

" I will not find my rest until I find out where my beloved one is. "

" But sire - "

" I won's ask you twice. Where is Kenshi? "

She looked at him with an expression , telling that she was going to get in trouble because of this. But , after a long pause of evaluation , she took a deep sigh and told Hanzo " Yes , sire. Follow me then , this way. "

Afterward was a walk in silence. Her in front , and Hanzo following behind , until they arrived to intensive care section. They stopped in front of the window , looked at the man lied down on the hospital bed , unconsious , unmoving.

Almost like a lifeless person.

Hanzo saw his boyfriend , and his world had collapsed.

He had done the mistake he plighted Kenshi ,when they were in Shirai Ryu temple , after a long session of passionate spar , with the score of Kenshi's triumph. As a reward , Hanzo has said to Kenshi he could do whatever he wanted , and Kenshi had demanded Hanzo to never let his nemesis get a hold of him. He promised it was not going to happen ever again.

He didn't hold his commitment.

As a result , his lover , was harmed , badly.

Hanzo felt his legs giving up before he realised.

***

They had told him that , after Hanzo was knocked out by Shinnok , the others , including Kenshi , were knocked out by Shinnok as well. Sonya was the least affected of the attack , and Johnny was missing , so everybody went after Shinnok to stop what he planned to do.  
Well , everybody except Kenshi. Unfortunately , he wasn't as lucky as his co-workers.

The damage was high , and without his Sento , the attack had caused brutal damage on Kenshi. If Takeda and the others hadn't arrived there on time , he would probably announced as deceased on the scene. At least he had that much of a luck , he thought.

Then , the doctor told Hanzo that , there was a possibility Kenshi would never wake up.  
Ever again.

At that moment , Hanzo noticed something , something he hadn't done in decades.

He had started crying , with his screams stuck in silence.

***

Hanzo had waited by his lover's side , days passing like a wind passing through boughs of a tree.

At first , he just sat at the chair next to Kenshi's bed , saying no word. Just looked at his beloved , examined his beaten up , cold , lime body. Took his unmoving hand , it was not warm enough , and Kenshi hated feeling cold , he had to make Kenshi warm. So he took his hand and never let go. Peppered little kisses over his scars , petted his brown locks , kissed him goodnight.

A week later , he started to talk to him. At the beginning it was simple phrases like " How are you? " or " Are you feeling well , pepper? " . Ah , Kenshi loved being called pepper , he thought it represented him well . Because when you took a look at him for the first time , you were left wondering about him , about how was he , how he managed to live his life until present day. And the things you would hear could cause you different reactions , one of them could leave you bitter , another would seem hot , but feel sweet. You would never be certain with Kenshi. Because , like he said himself, he was a man like a red pepper.

Eventhough Hanzo wasn't a man who does jokes on a regular basis , his boyfriend was also best friends with Johnny Cage , so he had learned a few of the jokes from his boyfriend , and maybe those lame jokes could make Kenshi laugh again , he could only hope.   
So , he kept telling his lover jokes.

It was the second day of the third week when Hanzo came in Kenshi's room , placed the flowers he bought , sat down on his regular chair next to Kenshi , and slowly whispered   
" I'm sorry. "

Now , this was a sentence he said out loud for the first time in three weeks. Yes , he stood by Kenshi's side , desperately tried to take care of him , he didn't want to leave the room even when Sonya came in and told him to go. Then Johnny got healed and decided to visit his bestfriend to support him , and Hanzo talked as civil as possible with another humanbeing. That day , Johnny told stories of him and Kenshi , the crazy adventures they shared , delightful moments of peace in some suburbs of some countries. The friendship they had built up through the years. How they trusted , helped , apreciated eachother , never attempted to dissappoint one another. The times when one of them was close to giving up , the other always stood by his side , encoured him and never let go of his hand.

Later that night , Hanzo realised that , by giving in into his need for revenge , he tossed away everything him and Kenshi had created.

He had let go of his lover's hand. 

And he didn't even apologise.

Now he was asking for the forgiveness he didn't deserve desperately , trying to get heard by Kenshi , seeking for an answer from him. Searching for his love to cocoon his hellish inside.

But , Kenshi kept unmoving.  
He didn't wake up.

***

He was announced dead four days later , at 02.37 am.

But Hanzo did not accept the fact that he was gone. He didn't want to live with the reality in which his other half was buried six feet under. 

However , because of the Jinsei Raiden spread into him , he was going to be living for eternity.

Wait , so , if Raiden could brought Hanzo back from Netherrealm , he could bring back Kenshi to life too. Fuck , why the hell he hadn't thought about this before?

Hanzo had never moved faster in his life , Kenshi in his arms , teleporting to Sky Temple. 

Not even caring about the protests coming from Takeda , Sonya , Johnny and the others.

***

When he arrived at Sky Temple , Raiden was already waiting for them. Like he knew Hanzo was going to come there. Well , he was a god , so it was even.

" That poor swordsman , fate treated him in a cruel manner all along his life. "

But Hanzo didn't feel like talking at the moment.

" If you knew me coming here , then you damn well know the reason behind it. "

" I never said I didn't , Hanzo. "

" Then what are you waiting for , give him the Jinsei already. "

" And , why would I do that? " Raiden asked. " So that you wouldn't lose your toy and keep playing? "

" Kenshi is not my toy , I love him for fuck's sake! "

" Yet you had chosen your vengeance over him. His pleads and efforts on you did not seem to matter. Maybe you have to face and accept his death , Hanzo. It was a part his fate too after all. " Raiden said.

" No , if fate mattered so damn much I wouldn't be breathing right now. Tell me , why you brought me back to life then? "

" Don't you still understand , Hanzo? You keep letting your selfishness guide your brain. "

" Then talk directly. Don't confuse my mind. "

At this , Raiden started to explain everything Hanzo missed.

" I did not bring you back for your sake , I did bring you back for Kenshi's sake. " 

" What do you mean by that? "

" With all his humanity , Kenshi was a proud and good man. He dedicated his life to save everything and everyone around him , throwing himself to the backround of his priorities. He never cared about his desires , not in a direct way. Because he always remembered what happened when he did. You see , in his early years of adulthood , he was arrogant and wanted to boost his ego , and as a result of this conceited act , he had lost his sight. He had learned karma's turn of events. Maybe that's why he preferred to stand behind all the time. But the truth is , if it wasn't for him nothing would be the same , and in place.  
He never revolted against his fate , somehow he managed to live his sorrow inside himself , and kept his cool perfectly , because if he was to snap out of his patiance , he knew he would lose himself forever , with no proud to call upon. 

Well , as you know , the reason you are now human again was the man in your arms , because he was the cause of your conquest against your evil side. Did you know that he prayed to gods for you everyday , to us to make you human again? He gave all of his strenght to make you come to your senses. And I just had to answer his prayers. So , you were the prize of his endeavors."

" But you... You may be stronger at defending yourself , at fighting a battle. But mentally , you were never as good as him. You let your anger rule you , all the time. Even when you faced your fears and regrets , you did not passed them away completely. So , this situation is the result of your actions. Because of your decisions , the provision is the death of your beloved one. So tell me , why would I finish your arranged punishment? "

All Hanzo could do was caress his lover's , his now deceased lover's cold , dead face. With tears blurring his vision , the remorse heavy inside him , eating away his soul.

He had killed the one he was in love , he was the cause of it all along.

And while swimming in the land of sorrows , he didn't become aware of the little amount of Jinsei in Raiden's hands that Raiden was about to inject to Kenshi.


End file.
